La unión de dos mundos es algo divertido, no?
by Tsuki Kagayaku
Summary: Ikuto y Amu. Sakura y Shaoran. Aquí se unen esas dos parejas y sobrepasaran lo imposible. Un poco de todo PD:Soy Horriblemente mala en resúmenes. No se enfaden, adentro esta el prologo (Lo mas malo es que cuando son resúmenes, escribo como 10 paginas.! xD)
1. Chapter 1

**Estoy bastante frustrada porque cuando estaba escribiendo el cap, tube que salir y mi hermano se quedo, y el me cerro todo lo que tenia ¬¬.**

**Buenooo. Sin mas, aquí dejo el capitulo 1.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**La unión de dos mundos es algo divertido, no?**

* * *

Amu Pov:

-Onii-chan!-grito Ami al entrar a mi habitación.

-Que pasa Ami-chan?-respondí adormilada.

-Amu-niisan!-Entro Utau.-Llegaras tarde. Onii-chan ya se fue!

-Que?!-Yo solo lanzaba un millón de maldiciones en su cabeza para Ikuto. Claro, es mi responsabilidad levantarme temprano, pero el primer día siempre costaba!.

-Y...Ya Voy!.-Me levante como nunca lo hice, y salí corriendo con una tostada en la boca. Que por cierto comí rápido, y muy hábilmente xD

-Ay.! no puede ser maldito Ikuto!-Me decía en mi mente.

En eso llegue a una esquina, pero nunca pense que habria otra persona llegando tarde.

Ambas una chica de cabello castaño claro y de melena.

-Perdón.

-Sakura, estas bien?-Salio un pequeño osito de felpa, color amarillo.

-Amu. Estas bien?-Me pregunto Suu (una de mis cuatro Shugo Charas, junto con Rin, Miki y Dia.)

-Ah..! si

-Kero, pero que haces?!-Le dijo a aquella extraña criatura a la que parecía una especie de oso de felpa, pero, desde cuando los ositos tienen alas?

-Q...Que son esos?-Pregunto

-L..Los puedes ver?!

-Pero si son Shugo Chara!. Hace tiempo que no veía uno de ellos.

-Quien eres tu?-Le pregunto curiosa una criatura. Estaba vestida de callo para atras, tipo anime.

-YO SOY LA BESTIA QUE PROTEGE EL SELLO DE LAS CARTAS!-Dijo muuuy enojado. Le molestaba que no lo reconocieran.-Mi nombre es Kerberos.-Se tranquilizo.

* * *

Sakura Pov:

Hoy empieza un nuevo semestre en la secundaria de Tomoeda, por suerte hoy me levante temprano. Deje que Kero viniera conmigo, supongo que quería ver a Tomoyo. Tomoyo es mi mejor amiga desde la primaria, es muy amble y muy hermosa. Tiene el cabello largo, en honor a mi madre quien murió hace algunos años. En la primaria, descubrimos que nuestras madres eran primas (lo cual me parecio extraño ya que nunca oí de mi padre que ella tuviera alguna prima.

Lamentablemente estas vacaciones no pude ver mucho a Tomoyo, ya que tubo que acompañar a su madre en un viaje de negocios.

-Hola Sakura.-Me saludo mi amiga Chiharu, quien estaba acompañada de mi amiga Naoko.

-Buenos Días Sakura.-Me saludo Naoko.

-Buenos Días chicas!-Las salude de lejos.

-Sakura, hiciste la tarea, cierto?-Me pregunto Naoko, ya que siempre olvido la tarea de Vacaciones¬¬

-Ayyy! no puede ser!.-Dije al recordar que se me había quedado encima del escritorio.-Se me quedo en mi casa.

-Si quieres te acompañamos a buscarla.-Me dijo amablemente Chiharu.

-No se preocupen, yo iré. Si me acompañan también llegaran tarde, yo iré.

-Pero apresúrate Sakura. Trataremos de inventarle algo al profesor.

-Gracias chicas.-Dije cuando ya le hallaba corriendo camino a casa.

-Sakura, como puede ser que la única card captor del mundo se le olvide su tarea!.-Me regaño Kero.

-Ya déjame Kero. Te recuerdo que esa misión la acabe hace tiempo, ya escóndete que alguien te puede ver, ademas ya llegamos.

-Uf...!-Se escondió en mi maletín.

Salí rápidamente de la casa. Tenia que llegar, las clases ya habían empezado.

Doble en una esquina. En donde no me di cuenta que habia alguien alli. Al parecer tambien iba tarde. Pues tambien iba corriendo.

Era una chica al parecer de mi edad. Tenia el mismo uniforme, pero nunca la habia visto en la escuela. Tenia el cabello entre rojo y rosado. Kawaii! :33

-Perdon-Se disculpo.

-No te preocupes fue mi culpa.

-Sakura!, estas bien?-Salio Kero de mi bolso.

-Kero!, pero que haces?!

-Amu estas bien?-Salieron cuatro pequeñas criaturas muy tiernas.

-Q...Que son esos?-Pregunte, me olvide por completo de Kero.

-L..Los puedes ver?!-Me pregunto asustada.

-Pero si son Shugo Chara!. Hace tiempo que no veia uno de ellos.

-Quien eres tu?-Le pregunto curiosa una criatura. Estaba vestida de Porrista. Kero callo para atras, tipo anime.

-YO SOY LA BESTIA QUE PROTEGE EL SELLO DE LAS CARTAS!-Dijo muuuy enojado. Le molestaba que no lo reconocieran.-Mi nombre es Kerberos.-Se tranquilizo.

-Oh..! no puede ser!. Eres otra de las creaciones del mago Clow!.-Dijo muy ansiosa Otra de ellas. Esta estaba vestida como un pintor.

-Por supuesto que si.

-Ya basta Kero nos podrias explicar que ocurre aqui?!-Pregunte Furiosa.

-Ya, Ya, calmate Sakurita.-Me dio palmaditas en la cabeza

-Bueno, al parecer ustedes no sabian que nosotras somos creaciones del mago Clow.-Dijo la pequeña Pintora a sus compañeras.

-Asi es. Al igual que yo ustedes fueron creadas con una mision. Es decir proteger los sueños de los niños.-continuo Kero.

-Y el protege una de las creaciones mas poderosas! Las cartas Clow!.-Siguio Miki.

-Wuuuuauuuw!-Contestaron asombradas.

-Disculpa niña.-Se dirigio a la niña de cabello rosado.-Estas Shugo Charas son tuyas?.

-S..Si.

-Vaya pero si debes ser muy poderosa!-Siguio asombrado.-Y, Cual es tu nombre?

-Amu... Hinamori.

-Es un placer Amu.-Me señalo.-Ella es Sakura. Es dueña de las cartas Clow. Y a la vez mi dueña.

-H...Hola.-Conteste algo asombrada.

-H...Hola.-Me contesto.-No puede ser mira la hora que es?!

-Es cierto!.

-Bien Sakura!. Es hora de que vuelvas a utilizar tus poderes como Card captor!.

-Pero Kero?!

-Vamos, Vamos, no hay nadie.

-Uf...! Bueno.-Se paro- Llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien acepto esta misión !

En eso aparecio mi baculo rosado. Ajustado a mi altura, hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía.

Amu Pov:

-Bien subete pequeña Amu!-Me grito el osito de felpa.

-Si.

En eso el baculo junto a nosotras se elevo.

-Y , en que salon vas Amu?

-Voy en segundo año. El salon 1.

-En serio?!

-Si.

-Que bueno. Yo tambien.

-Y cual es tu apellido?

-Kinomoto. Sakura Kinomoto. Pero, porfavor dime Sakura. Si?

-Esta bien. Dime Amu.

ya llegamos.

Sakura Pov:

-Ayyyy!-Grito asustada, al ver que decendiamos rápidamente hacia la terraza de la no la culpo, yo también lo haría.

Fuimos corriendo al salon. Alcanze a escuchar que estaban presentando a un alumno Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

Abrimos la puerta y el estaba en frente.

-Lo sentimos!-Hicimos una reverencia.

-Aun asi llegaste tarde...-Le escuche susurrar.

-Uiiii!. Callate!.

Por dios Chicas, pero que les paso?.- Nos pregunto la profesora Misuki, al ver que estabamos completamente sucias y desordenadas.

-La verdad es que no nos dimos cuenta.-Respondio Amu.

-Disculpe, me podria decir su nombre?-Le pregunto.

-Ah..! Me llamo Amu Hinamori. Fui transferida aqui.

-Entonces usted se transfirio con el joven Tsukiyomi.

-Asi es.

-Lanzo una risita.-Por ser el primer dia no les pasara nada. Pero porfavor procuren llegar temprano.

-Si-Respondimos al unisonio.

-Señorita Kinomoto.

-Si

-Por favor lleve a la señorita Hinamori al baño, y así ambas se arreglen.

-Si.

-Es muy amable.-Me dijo cuando estábamos camino al baño.

-Cuando eramos pequeños fue nuestra titular solo un año eso me dio gusto saber que lo seria también este.

-Creo que tengo una peineta en mi bolso.-Dijo buscando entre sus cosas.

-Y yo tengo pañuelo.-Igualando sus acciones.

Nos arreglamos rápidamente y llegamos al salón.

-Buenos días. Mi nombre es Amu Hinamori, es un gusto.-Dijo tímidamente, al presentarse a la clase.

Todos empezaron con comentarios como: "Que Sexy". "Su uniforme es muy cool" "Se ve genial". Aunque pase poco tiempo con ella, sabia que eso no era así.

Se sentó a mi lado, por nosotras estábamos bien. Pero se sentía una mala aura con Tsukiyomi y Shaoran. Porque?. Uf...! es cierto! no le he comentado nada a Shaoran. Que estúpida soy...

Ellos estaban al frente de nosotras. Para ser mas exactos, Shaoran estaba a mi frente y al frente de Amu, estaba Tsukiyomi, pero no se veia muy bien , no enfermo si no, algo asi como una sospecha... Supongo que tendré que vigilar los por ahora ¬¬


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**La unión de dos mundos es algo divertido,no?**

* * *

Amu Pov:

No se si contarle a Ikuto sobre Sakura...

Pero porque?! si de todas formas el no confía en mi. Pero si hace algo malo...

Ikuto y yo estábamos solos en la casa, iba saliendo del baño, cuando vi a Ikuto, me acorralo por la pared, lo cual me causo un leve sonrojo.

-Estas loca o que? No sientes la presencia de esa Chica.

-Pero Sakura no es alguien malo, ademas...ademas...

-Que?.-Dijo al ver que yo no continuaba.

-Nada.

-Cuídate de ella. No se si sea alguien bueno o malo, por eso... Ten cuidado.-Dijo para liberarme.

Acaso se estaba preocupando por mi? imposible. Estoy hablando de Ikuto Tsukiyomi... cierto?

Sakura Pov:

Hoy me quede a "estudiar" con Shaoran en su casa... no lo mal piensen **(xD) **tal vez lo menos que hacemos es estudiar, pero no hacemos de esas "cosas"

-Que sucede Shaoran?-Le pregunte al verlo pensativo en el sofá.

Shaoran vive solo.

-No te parecen extraños esos chicos?-_Tsukiyomi y Amu... pensé._

-No. Porque?

-Siento una presencia extraña sobre ellos, una presencia...una parecida a la de Clow. Pero no ... no se si es la misma.

-Cálmate si? Amu no es una chica mala, ademas...-Lo abrace. _Como le digo esto?_

-Que sucede?

-Bueno...

-Sakura tenemos un problema!-Apareció Miki de la nada.

-Miki!

-Son Ikuto Y Amu!

-Amu-chan...-Mire a Shaoran quien se había levantado cuando llego Miki.-Shaoran, por favor... ayúdame a salvar a Amu-chan.

-Vamos.-Me dijo con una sonrisa que demostraba confianza.

-asentí con la cabeza.-

-Kero... por favor ve al parque pinguino ahora.-Dije al llamarlo rápidamente

Cuando llegamos estaba Amu atrapada del cuello por una especie de planta al igual que Tsukiyomi.

Me di cuenta enseguida de que era una especie de magia desconocida, no era la de Clow, nada parecido, algo completamente desconocido para mi.

-Esta magia es de...-Dijo Shaoran para el, sin embargo, Kero escucho.

-De quien mocoso de quien?!-Dijo Kero sin pensar.

-NO LO SE MUÑECO PODRÍAS CALLARTE NECESITO PENSAR!

-UI..! NO ME GRITES ASÍ MOCOSO!

-Ya paren de pelear los dos!-Uf...! esos dos hacen una muy mala combinación.

Normal Pov:

Ikuto estaba ya con su transformación, trataba de romper aquella extraña planta que lo tenia sostenido, sin embargo el daño era diminuto,y la planta cada vez se regeneraba y se hacia mas fuerte, dejándolo en tal punto, ya sin aire.

-I...kuto...-Dijo Amu sin pensar.

-ESPADA!-Grito Sakura utilizando la carta de la espada.

En seguida utilizo su poder para liberar a sus cayeron.

-Ikuto!.-Amu fue corriendo para ver su estado, sin embargo, el solo tosía por la falta de aire.

-Estoy bien.-Dijo con dificultad.

-DIOS DEL TRUENO, VEN!

La magia del chico no sirvió por mucho, pero, los ayudo a alejarse un poco, sin embargo, esta se regenero rápidamente

-Ya se!.

En eso, Sakura saco de su baraja una carta no muy utilizada, La carta Borrar.

No tardo mucho en utilizar su magia, la cual fue muy efectiva.

Sakura cayo tumbada al piso, sin embargo no estaba dormida...

-Sakura...

-Mi cabeza... Me duele, mucho...-Shaoran le toco la frente.

-También tienes mucha fiebre...

-Pequeña Sakura...

Fueron rápidamente a casa, y atendieron a Sakura.

-Lo mejor sera que la dejemos dormir un poco.-Dijo Amu después de atender a Sakura.

-El asintió con la cabeza.-

-Oye que rayos es esto?-Dijo Ikuto mientras sostenía a Kero de la cola en la sala de estar.

-Ya bájame eres peor que el mocoso!, Mocoso 2!

-Con que yo soy el mocoso eh...-Interrumpió Shaoran de la nada con una mirada maligna al igual que Ikuto, al menos en eso se parecían.

-Ai...!-dijo lamentandose

-Ya suéltenlo!-Interrumpió Amu.-Kero-chan, estas bien?

-Gracias querida Amu.-Dijo Kero un ojitos de perrito.

-Bueno... aun no sabes nada sobre lo que le paso a Sakura?.

-Solo es una teoría...

-Supongo que servirá.-Dijo preocupado el castaño

-Lo que creo es que esa magia es muy poderosa, tanto que llego a afectar la salud de Sakura.

-No se suponía que ella era la maga mas poderosa?

-Eso fue hace algunos años mocoso. Ahora es diferente, hace mucho tiempo que Sakura no utilizaba sus poderes mágicos, en cambio ese tipo podría haber entrenado mucho.

-Ya veo... Prometo ayudar en todo lo que pueda a Sakura.

-Muchas gracias pequeña Amu.

-Oye...-Dijo Ikuto para llamar la atención.-No estas olvidando algo?!-Dijo furioso reclamando una explicación.

-Ah...! es verdad. Li.-Dijo para mirarlo.-A ti Sakura te contó algo?

-Nego.-

-Bien...

Amu les explico a Ikuto y a Shaoran lo mejor que pudo con la ayuda de Kero.

-Y supongo que esperaras que ayude...

-Nunca espero nada de ti...

-Esperen esperen! Mocoso 2, Amu, no peleen por favor.

-De nuevo con el Mocoso 2...-Ikuto utilizo su nuevo ataque contra Kero "La mirada"

-Vamos, Vamos... No eres muy diferente al mocoso...-Shaoran se unió al poderoso ataque de Ikuto CHAN CHAN CHAN! "La mirada doble".

-Ya ya por favor cálmense...Lo importante ahora es Sakura. Ikuto-Llamo su atención.-Ya se que no... que no nos llevamos muy bien, pero por favor, ayúdanos, si?-Amu puso una mirada de lo mas sincera frente a Ikuto, lo cual era lo único que lo convencía.

-Esta bien.-Dijo con un leve sonrojo, sin embargo este aparto la mirada para disimularlo.

-Oye Kero...-Dijo Shaoran preocupado, lo cual Kero noto, ya que siempre le decía Muñeco.-Crees que este bien para mañana?

-No lo se mocoso, lo mejor sera esperar...

Amu se fue muy preocupada a casa, estaba algo distraída, por suerte iba con Ikuto.

De repente Ikuto la acorralo, de nuevo...

Amu estaba con los cachetes rojos...

-Te preocupaste por mi cierto?

-Bueno... solo... yo... Bueno, tu también hiciste lo mismo al dudar de Sakura y Li...

-Es diferente.

-Por que?

-Por que si te pasa algo malo mama me matara.-Dijo con una sonrisa MUUUUY seductora.

-No es lo mismo?

-No.

En la casa de Shaoran...

-Oye muñeco... te quedaras?

-Bueno... estoy muy preocupado por Sakura, sin embargo... confió en que estará bien a tu cuidado.-Dijo mirando la ventana.-Mejor iré con Tomoyo, y así avisarle lo ocurrido.

-Gracias...

-No creas que lo hago por ti mocoso!, si no por Sakura!.

-Pf...! no esperaba mas de ti...

-Que insinúas mocoso?!-Esta ves el chico no pudo evitar soltar una risita.-Que tienes mocoso? Sakura te contagio? Tienes fiebre?

-No es nada...-Dijo para recuperar su estado normal.

-Bien... entonces me voy...

-Adiós.

Shaoran se dirigió a su habitación, en donde descansaba Sakura,esta se veía mucho mejor, su respiración ya no era tan agitada, su cara se veía mucho mas tranquila, le toco la frente, la fiebre había bajado, pero...Porque?

El le quito el paño de la cabeza y se acostó a su lado.

Ella quien parecía mucho mas tranquila, se aferro a su cuerpo, Shaoran se sonrojo, sin embargo, le gustaba la idea, el la abrazo y se durmió.

En casa de Tomoyo...

Ya era de mañana, ella lo había tomado con calma, claro, después de saber que todos estaban bien y por supuesto quería ver a su amiga, pues por ayudar a su madre no pudo ir a la escuela, y ademas quería conocer aquellos chicos.

Ella y Kero se pusieron de acuerdo para despertar temprano y así ir a la casa de Shaoran y despertar a sus amigos, pues aunque quizás verían a Sakura en la secundaria, no podían soportar la idea de que quizás no fuera, ya que aun estaban preocupados por la repentina fiebre que le dio.

Ambos entraron por la ventana. Tomoyo algo preocupada _Me siento como una ladrona _pensó, sin embargo Kero entro firme y seguro.

Entraron a la habitación de Shaoran, y Kero no pudo evitar lanzar un gran grito:

-PERO QUE ...!-Sin embargo sus planes fueron frustrados por la astuta de Tomoyo, abrió la puerta y salio.

-Tomoyo que haces?!

-Vamos no puedes arruinar ese momento así.-En eso ella tomo su teléfono.

-Que haces Tomoyo?-pregunto mas tranquilo.

-Llamo a Li, no puedo dejar que falten a la escuela o si? ademas, Sakura se veía muy bien.

-Uii...! Tomoyo no me hagas recordar momentos desagradables.-Ella lanzo una risita.

-Hola...

-Buenos días Li, no es hora de que te levantes ya?

-Ah...! es cierto! gracias Daidouji en seguida despierto a Sakura.-Colgó.

-Sakura... Oye despierta.-La despertaba sin soltarla.

-Mmm...-Abrió un poco sus ojos.

-Te sientes bien?

-Ah...! si.-Se sorprendió y a la vez ruborizo cuando Shaoran le toco la frente, y mas cuando vio que estaban durmiendo abrazados. Y MUUUUUUCHO MAS CUANDO SHAORAN LE CONTÓ QUE ELLA LO ABRAZO PRIMERO!

Se vistieron rápidamente y salieron (sin olvidar el desayuno, por supuesto xD) en eso vieron a Tomoyo y a Kero que estaban afuera del departamento donde vivía Shaoran.

-T...Tomoyo, Kero...

-Daidouji...

-Buenos días chicos, no los veía hace un tiempo...-Dijo con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Tomoyo!- se abalanzo a ella y la abrazo.

-Mmm... Hola Mocoso.

-Buenos Días Muñeco.

* * *

**Holaaaa! bueno... Hubo un review, pero no importa hasta a la mas mínima persona complaceré!**

**Si bueno Meicki en el proximo fic lo hare de 18 o 19... pero no creas que ha perdido su encanto seductor... Jejeje.**

**OJO! Para que quede claro Amu es mucho mas bajita que Ikuto... xD.**

**Y que mas digo em... si ya bueno me duermo...(aunque no se que me pasa estoy hiperactiva! no me puedo quedar quieta, y ojo que no he tomado cafe... Buanooo...)**

**Trate de hacerlo lo mas largo posible pero quede algo desinspirada en el final. Que se le va a hacer...**

**Deseenme suerte que mañana tengo que bailar cueca.**

**MALDITO SEA! QUE QUEDE CLARO QUE ESTO ES CONTRA MI VOLUNTAD. APARTE DE QUE BAILO EXTREMADAMENTE HORRIBLE...PORQUE?!**

**Bueno... en Chile ya va a llegar la semana de vacaciones, asi que tratare de actualizar mis historias.**

**(aunque quizás quieran salir por que el 17 es el cumpleaños de mi papá y posiblemente quieran salir a alguna playa o algo así)**

**PERO AUN ASÌ. **

**Buscare mi máxima inspiración.**

**Buanooo ahora si...**

**(aguantenme que estoy hiperactiva u.u)**

**Ya ahora si que si... Bye :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

**La unión de dos mundos es algo divertido,no?**

* * *

Amu Pov:

Uiiii! a Ikuto siempre le gusta ponerme asi incomoda! no se que se propone! Uf...!

-Buenos Dias.

-Buenos Dias Ikuto.

Ambos estábamos en el pasillo recién despertando alrededor de las siete de la mañana.

-Buenos dias chicos!.-Dijo animadamente mi mamá.

-Buenos dias mamá.

-Buenos Dias Señora Hinamori.

-Ya te dije que no me llames con tanta formalidad Ikuto!.

-Pero no se de que forma decirle.

-Dime Oba-san.

-O...Oba...san.

-Bien es un comienzo.

-Mamá deja de incomodarlo.-Dije entre risas.

-Bien ... a comer! lamentablemente tus padres no están Ikuto, tampoco tu padre Amu, por lo que este desayuno seremos nosotros!

-Hiiii.-Contestamos al unisono.

-y Bien... algo les ha pasado en su nueva escuela?.

-Si... conocimos a una chica que se llamaba Sakura...-Dije de la nada.-Sakura!.-Me levante rápido.

-Deberias llamar a Li.

-Pero no tengo dinero en mi teléfono.

-Toma.-Ikuto me entrego su teléfono.

-Gracias Ikuto!.-Dije para dejar la sala, a veces Ikuto podía ser muy gentil.

-Hola! Li...

-Buenos dias Hinamori...

-Li... Como esta Sakura?

-No te preocupes por ella.-Se oia mas animado.-Ella esta bien.

-Uf...! que alivio.

-Disculpa Hinamori... Mira la hora que es...

-QUE?! Si ya van a ser las Ocho!.

-Si...

-Bien! me tengo que ir!.

-Adiós!.

-Ikuto!.-El me miro.-Ya van a ser las Ocho!.-

-Bien!.-Me entrego mi mochila en la salida.-Vamos.

-Pero.. no la he armado!.

-Quisieras revisarla.-Mire adentro y estaba todo lo que debía, es decir, todos mis libros.

-Gracias...

Corrimos todo lo que pudimos, con muuucha suerte llegamos a tiempo.

Normal Pov:

-Amu-chan!.-Fue Sakura a auxiliar a su amiga.-Toma.-Le entrego una botella de agua.

-Gracias Sakura.

-Quieres un poco?, Tsukiyomi-san?

-Gracias.

-Valla... con que ella es Hinamori.

-Ah..! Si.

-Es un placer... mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji.-Se presento Tomoyo con una sonrisa.

-El mio es Amu Hinamori. Por favor Dime Amu.

-Esta bien, pero solo si tu me dices Tomoyo. Bien?

-Si.

-Buenos Días Daidouji, hace mucho tiempo que no te veía.

-Buenos Días Joven Hiragisawa.-Con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas al igual que el chico

-Hey! Sakura.-Le dijo Amu al oído de Sakura.-No crees que ellos...

-Si!, lo mismo sospeche, pero Tomoyo lo niega todo.

-Ya veo...

-Me encantaría ayudarlos, después de todo Tomoyo me ayudo mucho con Shaoran.

-En serio?, y como?.

-Pues me da vergüenza contarlo aquí...

-Te parece su vamos a la azotea?.

-Espera un poco...-Se acerco a los dos muchachos que conversaban placenteramente.-Eriol, me la prestas un segundo?.

-C..Claro.

-Tomoyo, tengo que irme por unos minutos con Amu, vuelvo en seguida, bien?.

-Claro Sakura, pero en el descanso te quedas con Hinamori, si?.

-Claro Tomoyo.-Volvió con Amu.-Bien ya podemos irnos.

En la azotea.

-Pues...me da vergüenza decirlo, es que fui muy incrédula.

-Por que lo dices?.

-Bien, Antes de que Shaoran me contara sobre sus sentimientos, Tomoyo ya se había dado cuenta de ellos.

-Pero nadie dijo que eso es malo, es más, creo que a Shaoran le gustaste por eso...

-Fue lo mismo que Tomoyo dijo...

-Pues supongo que es verdad.

-Gracias...A propósito, a ti te gusta alguien cierto?.

-D...De que hablas...-Miro el cielo para disimular su sonrojo.

-I-K-U-T-O.

-DE QUE RAYOS ESTAS HABLANDO?!.

-Jajaja quería ver como reaccionabas... así que, no sientes nada por el...

-Bueno... no es que no lo quiera. Es decir, lo quiero, lo conozco desde pequeño, por supuesto que lo quiero...

-Mmm...-Dudo un poco.-Ya veo.

-No se lo digas a Ikuto si?. Por favor se va a burlar de mi por el resto de mi vida.

-No te preocupes no se lo diré.

-Gracias.

-Disculpen chicas, se puede?.

-Hola Tomoyo, ven siéntate, dijo apuntando un espacio sobrante en la manta en donde estaban sentadas.

-Claro.

-Tomoyo!, no adivinas todo lo que ha pasado.

Amu cae para atrás** (Condorito xD).**

-L..Le vas a contar?.

-Por que no?. Ella ya sabe todo sobre las cartas y Kero.

-Uf..! me hubieras dicho antes.

-Pero...Ella nos podrá ver?.-Salio Ran.

-No lo se.-Miro a Tomoyo.-Oye Tomoyo, ves a alguna extraña criatura flotando a mi lado?.

-C..Creo que si...

-Me llamó Ran.

-Yo soy Miki.

-Y Yo Suu-Desu.

-Si... Que son?.

-Son Guardianes Chara.

-Representamos los verdaderos sentimientos de Amu-Desu.

-Wuaaauu...-Exclamo sorprendida.

-Daidouji, Sakura, las clases ya van a...-Eriol Miro extrañado a Ran, Miki, y Suu.-Pero si son guardianes Chara.-Sonrió.

-Y el quien es?.-Pregunto curiosa Miki.

-Bueno...

-Mi nombre es Eriol Hiragisawa, es un placer.

-C..Como, tu también nos ves?

-Claro, como no voy a poder ver una de mis antiguas creaciones.

-Antiguas creaciones?!.-Exclamo Miki.-Pero si el mago Clow murió hace mucho tiempo.

-Te informo que el es la reencarnación del mago Clow.-Dijo Kero,(Salio de la nada xD)

-KERO!-Se calmo.-Me seguiste de nuevo.

-Gracias a Dios el mocoso me ayudo.

-Shaoran...-

-Nunca pensé que el Li haría eso...

-Yo tampoco...

-Pues aquí hay gato encerrado.

-No, No, es solo que después de tanto molestar al mocoso el me ayudo.

-Cuantas horas estuviste peleando con el?.-Dijo Ikuto sarcásticamente.

-Oye muñeco no crees que es hora ya de que vuelvas.-Li subió a la terraza.

-No quiero.

-Puf...! Muñeco idiota.-Murmuro.

-Shaoran.-Sakura alcanzo a escucharlo.

-Perdona.

-Aiii.!-A Sakura y a Amu les sonó el estomago.

-Tengo hambre.

-Yo también.

-Si quieren podemos comer unos dulces que hice ayer.

-SIIII, DULCES!, YO QUIERO DULCES!.

-Calma Kero traje una ración especial para ti.

-SIIIII!, SON MÍOS! NO LES DARE A NADIE A NADIE!.

-Calmate Kero!.

Si no fuera por el buen oído de Shaoran, nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de que alguien se acercara.

-Muñeco escóndete!.-Lo metió en su chaqueta.

-Chicos.-Era Ikuto.-El profesor los llamo hace rato.

-Ah...! las clases ya empezaron!.

-En serio estas mal de la cabeza.

-Cállate!

-Bien, vamos o me regañaran a mi también.

-Si...

-No puede ser!, Daidouji, Hinamori, Kinomoto, Hiragisawa, Li. Es increible como se les pasa el tiempo!, Me pueden dar una explicacion?.

-Bueno... nosotros...-La pelirosada trato de inventar una excusa.

-LA VERDAD ES QUE...-hizo una pausa.-Es que... bueno...

-Al parecer no tienen ninguna.-Exclamo enojado el profesor Terada, quien reemplazo a la señorita Mizuki por la semana.-Vuelvan a sus asientos.

-Si.-Dijeron al unisono.

-Que mala suerte...

Ya a la salida...

-En serio?!, Claro!, por el fin de semana.-Ya era viernes (Amu hablaba por teléfono.).-Si... se los diré.No te preocupes Nagihiko de seguro que me dejan!

-Espero no meterte en problemas por eso...Somos muchos.

-No te preocupes, si no podríamos hacer una pijamada.

-Seria una fantástica idea.

-Bien contemos... Tu, Rima, Utau **(Esta Utau es distinta a la del principio, Ella es Utau Tsukiyomi, La otra es Utau Hoshina, (nada de relación con Ikuto.) es que luego pensé, y Como rayos podría estar con Kukai?!.)**, Kukai, Yaya, Kairi y Tadase.-Ikuto la vio con una mirada asesina.

-Eso serian en total 6 personas.

-S..Si.

-Sucede algo?.

-No, ... disculpa tengo que cortar.

-Si.. yo igual, adios.

-Bye :3

-Que te pasa Ikuto?!.

-No es nada, ya sabes que no me cae muy bien Tadase.. es todo.

-Sopórtalo un poco, quieres?.Además no estarás solo.

-Bien.

Los chicos llegaban el sábado a medio día.

* * *

**Bien! aquí llego mi inspiración!. Luego seguire... (Saben, me pegue con Kutau, es que leí Shugo Chara encore!, (Manga), y se daban un beso!, Kya...! y Kukai se ponia celoso Jejejeje, ya bueno... no mas spoiler (aunque no se si esto se considera uno) para el que no lo ha leido.**

**El proximo capitulo será "Una peligrosa Pijamada: Tadase vs. Ikuto." (Si... haré a Tadase malo... WUAJAJAJAA) Pero como dije... Amuto 100%. :3**

**Yaaaa! bueno, sigo, debo tambien actualizar otras historias, Nya! :3**


End file.
